Entre Las Paredes (Lo escuchan todo)
by toabelovednightmare
Summary: AHS Murder House AU: Desde el otro lado, Daniel puede ver y sentir las malas intenciones de la casa. (Latin Hetalia) ParaBoli, muy ligero PeChi
1. Chapter 1

Daniel recuerda un poco de esa conversación que tuvieron cuando recién eran amigos.

-En serio. Mi casa esta embrujada- Había dicho Julio el día que ambos se habían encontrado sentados en las escaleras del pórtico de la misma casa a la que Julio se refería.

_Tu casa no esta embrujada. Esta embrujadísima_, había pensado Daniel, pero no había dicho nada por temor a sonar como un loco.

Después de todo, Julio se había mudado hace poco y probablemente no sabía nada de las pequeñas horribles leyendas que circulaban sobre la casa. Eso, y la verdad no tenía como probar que las leyendas fueran ciertas, así que le había parecido mejor callarse.

El tema se perdió poco después, y no volvió a surgir nunca más entre ellos. A Daniel se le olvido mencionar aquella leyenda sobre la casa existiendo en terreno maldito; donde las almas jamás tendrán paz, según la leyenda.

Después de que empezó a salir con Julio, la mayor de sus preocupaciones había sido que Martin y Sebastian no lo atraparan mientras se escabullía en la noche para ver a su novio. En ese tiempo normalmente se encontraba con Julio en su casa, y luego salían a pasear por los alrededores.

Julio vive con su hermano mayor; Miguel va a la universidad. Miguel es amigo de Martin y sale con un chico que se llama Manuel y Julio siempre se queja de él. Daniel vivía cuatro casas más allá, con sus primos Martin y Sebastian, iba a la secundaria local con Julio, y le faltaba un año y medio para graduarse.

En serio que tuvo mala suerte esa noche, la peor de las suertes que tuvo en su vida. Primero, el simple hecho de que ya estaba dentro del terreno de la casa de su novio cuando lo detectaron. Segundo, en el momento en que sintió ese metal en la espalda de su cabeza, no debió haberse volteado a mandarle un puñetazo al tipo que intentaba asaltarlo. Si no le hubiese pegado al tipo que intentaba asaltarlo, quizás el tipo que estaba intentando meterse a la casa de Julio no hubiese salido de la oscuridad y le hubiese pegado lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo. No había sido para nada divertido ver como se llevaban su cuerpo a tirarlo sabe dios donde.

Y tercero, solo vasto que se diera la vuelta para comprobar que la casa, muy en serio, estaba muy embrujada.

* * *

Daniel no le habla mucho a los otros fantasmas; algunos son raros y rencorosos y les gusta jugar bromas que a Daniel le parece que rondan la crueldad. Habla con Catalina, que murió en la casa durante los ochenta, y Luciano, que parece salido de una fotografía de los años cuarenta.

Luciano cambia de lugar las especias, y por eso a veces la comida termina demasiado picante o demasiado salada y los hermanos acaban comiendo comida rápida. Catalina siempre regaña a Luciano; ella es más de ayudar en la casa aunque nadie pueda reconocérselo. Simplemente no aguanta ver como Julio o Miguel dejan las cosas tiradas por todas partes. Daniel presiente que el desorden tuvo algo que ver en como acabo Catalina.

Daniel también se aburre. En especial cuando Miguel regresa de clases temprano y se pone a estudiar en silencio. A veces prende la radio en el segundo piso, bajito para que Miguel no la escuche y suba a apagarla. Fue por la radio que se entero que nadie sabe que esta muerto, solo desaparecido, y que sus primos lo siguen buscando.

La peor parte de ser un fantasma definitivamente es tener que ver a Julio tan triste y confundido. Daniel no esta seguro si prefiere que este confundido y piense que simplemente desapareció de un día al otro, o que se entere de que murió asesinado en el jardín de su casa y luego fue tirado en alguna parte de esa ciudad.

Trata de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Julio—lo cual no es mucho, pero por lo menos lo intenta. A veces, cuando pasa demasiado tiempo a su lado escuchándolo hablar solo mientras hace tarea o mata tiempo entre trabajos, le parece que Julio se pone más triste. Ambos se ponen más tristes.Y a veces, en la noche cuando todos los demás hacen de las suyas en la oscuridad y silencio de la casa, Julio se despierta de golpe y se sienta en su cama con los ojos bien abiertos, y Daniel se paraliza en su lugar en el pasillo. Por diez segundos—los diez segundos en que Julio lo mira directamente a los ojos sin saberlo—a Daniel le parece que Julio sabe que esta ahí; le parece que presiente la presencia de los extras que habitan en su casa.

Y luego todo vuelve a su torcida normalidad. Julio vuelve a dormirse, y Daniel vuelve a vagar por la casa.

* * *

-No me gusta esa mujer- Catalina arruga la nariz y frunce el ceño, apoyándose en la baranda del descanso de la escalera.

Daniel esta parado a su lado con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su casaca. Desde donde están, pueden ver a la nueva empleada moverse por la cocina, limpiando mientras tararea.

La nueva empleada es una mujer pequeña y rellenita que el padre de Julio y Miguel ha mandado a ayudar a sus hijos con el cuidado de la casa. Tiene ojos pequeños, y una sonrisa que parece más grande rodeada por las arrugas de su rostro.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunta Daniel sin entender que es lo que le causa tanta inquietud a Catalina. -Solo viene Lunes y Miércoles.

-No la necesitan- Catalina no le quita los ojos de encima a la mujer; no es ni celos ni molestia, y sin embargo Daniel no esta seguro de porque lo pone nervioso.

Daniel sonríe, tratando de dispersar ese aire extraño que se ha formado tan rápido.

-Míralo del lado positivo- Daniel se voltea a verla, a pesar de que Catalina sigue sin mover sus ojos de su punto. -No más ropa y cosas tiradas por ahí.

Catalina niega con la cabeza.

-Hay algo que simplemente no me da buena espina sobre esta tipa.- Catalina solo lo mira brevemente antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a subir por la escalera, con sus ojos marrones llenos de eso que siempre la hace sonar mucho mayor y sabia que cualquier otro ser en esa casa. -Llámalo intuición femenina. Esa mujer no va a traer nada bueno.

* * *

Lo primero que hace Miguel es darle a la empleada una lista muy importante llena de notas y especificaciones. Ahora que su horario universitario ha cambiado y llega a casa mucho después de que Julio llegue del colegio, no tiene tiempo ni energía para cocinar y hacerse cargo de la casa el solo.

La empleada se encarga de preparar la comida los Lunes y Miercoles, y de la limpieza, y de mantener todo en su lugar en general. Todo esto bajo indicaciones recibidas por Antonio, el padre de Miguel y Julio que trabaja en España y nunca esta en casa. La empleada ha prometido cumplir toda indicación al pie de la letra. Y la lista, sin duda, es la indicación más importante que la empleada recibe: un asunto de vida o muerte. En serio, lo más importante a menos que quiera matar a Julio.

La lista detalla cada una de las alergias del menor de los hermanos: desde aquellas que simplemente le causan comezón hasta ese par que podría causarle la muerte. A Daniel siempre le pareció curioso que Julio tuviera tantas alergias, pero le había parecido aún más curioso que Julio estuviera dispuesto a aguantar un día entero de picazón en todo el cuerpo por comerse una barra de chocolate.

-¿Eso no empeora tus alergias?- Le había preguntado Daniel esa tarde, mientras lo observaba comerse lo que fácilmente podía ser la segunda barra de chocolate en el día.

Había estado sentado con Julio entre sus piernas, en uno de los sillones de aquella casa maldita por un rato; las piernas de ambos colgaban fuera del mueble, pero eran demasiado flojos para cambiarse de sitio.

Julio se encogió en hombros.

-No es como si fuera a matarme. Además de que estoy harto.

Pues sí, Daniel suponía que debía ser aburrido no poder comer más del ochenta porciento de dulces y otros alimentos.

-Ya tienes ronchas aquí- Comentó Daniel, acariciando la piel del cuello de Julio con la punta de su nariz, en ese sitio donde empezaba a enrojecerse.

Su respiración le hacia cosquillas a Julio, que se removía entre sus piernas de rato en rato.

Y luego Daniel no se había aguantado y había empezado a depositar pequeños besos en la piel expuesta del cuello de su novio; en ese punto tan sensible. Había seguido en lo mismo por un rato más, disfrutando el sentir como la respiración de Julio volvía más pesada y soltaba pequeños suspiros.

-Eres horrible- Julio se levantó de la nada para dejar lo que quedaba de la barra de chocolate sobre la mesa de centro junto al sillón.

Daniel sonrió ampliamente cuando Julio regresó, echándose sobre él y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Ni siquiera me dejas terminar de comer.

Daniel rió bajito, pegando su frente a la de Julio, chocando sus narices mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y se acomodaban un poco para quedar más cómodos.

Julio había reclamado cariño inmediatamente, empezando a darle besos cortos que Daniel correspondió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Llevaban un rato así cuando los besos empezaron a volverse más largos, sus manos comenzaron a moverse sobre el otro y, inconscientemente, empezaron a frotarse uno contra el otro. Se miraron acalorados después de separarse.

-Se salió de control.- _Otra vez_, pensó Daniel, sintiendo el calor inundar su cuerpo.

Julio tenía su cabeza entre sus manos. Asintió y lo miró en silencio por unos segundos antes de soltar en una voz ronca:

-Miguel llega en tres horas.

Daniel lo miró estupefacto—siempre lo sorprendía cuando actuaba así; cuando de un momento al otro ese chico que se sonrojaba y hacia muecas cuando le tomaba la mano o lo besaba en publico desaparecía y era remplazado por uno que lo miraba tan intensamente que lo ponía en peligro de perder el control.

Julio sonrió y Daniel le devolvió la sonrisa, cómplice de lo que se venía. Lo arrastró una vez más a un hambriento y apasionado beso antes de que Julio se separara, sentándose en cuclillas sobre sus piernas, acomodándose para dejar que fuera Daniel quien empezara a desvestirlo. Y la casa se lleno de suspiros ansiosos y risas que solo se podían haber escuchado en el inmenso eco de esa casa.

* * *

Cuando estaba vivo, solía decirle a Sebastián y Martin que se iba a quedar en el colegio a un club después de clases que jamás existió, cuando en verdad estaba cuatro casas más allá, haciendo tarea o flojeando con Julio. Se les había hecho costumbre en los primeros meses de su relación.

A Daniel siempre le gusto ese sentimiento que le daba el romper las reglas—muchas veces ridículas—de sus primos.

Martin era amigo de Miguel; se llevaba muy bien con él y varias veces Miguel había terminado pasando la noche en la casa donde Daniel vivía con sus primos y su tía. Martin jugaba videojuegos con Miguel, y hacían trampa juntos en los examines de universidad. A veces Martin iba a la casa de Miguel y se quedaba horas, tan tarde que su tía empezaba a molestarlo por teléfono. Y sin embargo, Martin siempre se llevo mal con Julio; no tan mal que fueran a matarse a golpes, pero lo suficientemente mal para lanzarse comentarios sarcásticos y apuñalarse con kilos de juegos de palabras que no escondían nada bueno. Sebastián prefería simplemente no verlo, no hablarle, no tener que tener a Julio cerca jamás. Y Julio jamás mencionaba a Sebastián y era como si no existieran en el universo del otro.

Martín y Sebastián sabían que estaba saliendo con Julio. Lo sabían y no les agradaba para nada la idea; y hacían lo imposible para impedir que se vieran, para convencer a Daniel que se apartara de Julio. Daniel los ignoraba por completo, y Julio los mandaba a la mierda por meterse donde no debían. Aveces Daniel y Julio terminaban peleando porque Daniel no quería que Julio se llevara aun peor con su familia, pero Julio no pretendía aguantarle pulgas a los rubios. Quizás Daniel debió haberlos confrontado. Si lo hubiera hecho, no se habría visto saliendo a escondidas en la noche.

Desde entonces, había visto a Martin con menos frecuencia. A veces lo veía en el jardín con Manuel, gritando para que Miguel se apurara, que iban a llegar tarde. Y otras veces estaba parado en la entrada y Daniel se paraba a su costado y podía ver que todavía tenía las ojeras bien marcadas bajo los ojos; siempre estudiando a último minuto o despierto hasta tarde jugando o de fiesta.

Es temprano. Daniel esta sentado en el ático porque aquellos fantasmas a los que les gusta causar desorden se han ido a otro sitio. El ático esta lleno de cosas que los antiguos dueños de la casa han dejado tiradas: hay discos de vinilo, historietas viejísimas, muñecas tan viejas que sus ojos se han vuelto blancos, y fotos de gente que no conoce. Todo cubierto en una gruesa capa de polvo. Termina cogiendo una de las historietas y sentándose cerca a la ventana, donde hay más luz.

Y es ahí cuando se detiene en seco.

Mira por la ventana, y frunce el ceño despacio. Martin esta en el jardín, tenso y molesto porque le esta hablando a Julio, que tiene su mochila colgada de un hombro y le da la espalda a la ventana. Daniel no puede escuchar lo que dicen, sin importar cuanto se pegue a la ventana. Incluso cuando Martin toma un paso adelante y Daniel puede notar que esta alzando el tono de voz y escucha a Julio responderle con la misma intensidad, lo único que escucha a través del grueso vidrio es un sonido apagado y distorsionado.

Julio se da la vuelta y camina hacia la casa, Martin lo sigue sin dejar de gritar. En un segundo, Daniel esta en el descanso de la escalera en el primer piso.

-¡Sos un grandísimo hijo de puta!- Es todo lo que escucha gritar a Martin antes de que Julio tire tan fuerte la puerta detrás de él que Catalina aparece en la puerta de la cocina y Luciano asoma la cabeza desde la sala.

Julio tira la mochila contra el piso, con tanta fuerza que pasa rozando a Catalina que se asusta y se va de inmediato. Julio maldice casi gritando, pateando cualquier cosa que se ponga en su camino mientras pisotea escaleras arribas lo más rápido que puede. Daniel lo sigue, aún sin pista de la conversación en el jardín. Lo sigue hasta su cuarto, cruzando la puerta cuando Julio la azota antes de que él pueda entrar. Julio se desploma en su cama de cara, golpeando en colchón y ahogando sus maldiciones ahí hasta que se cansa y se calla. Daniel se queda parado en la esquina, tratando de entender que puede haber causado esa rabieta.

¿Y si ya encontraron su cuerpo? ¿Y si ya saben que esta muerto?

Julio se queda quieto, por tanto tiempo que Daniel asume que se ha dormido. Daniel se acerca despacio y se sienta en la cama a su lado.

-¿Julio?

Pregunta bajito, aún sabiendo que Julio no lo puede escuchar. Julio no se mueve. Daniel se acerca más y lo mira en silencio. El ambiente es pesado y Daniel se remueve un poco en su sitio. Entonces tiene una idea que lo deja helado por un momento.

Los fantasmas mayores le han advertido varias veces que no lo intente, que no causa ninguna clase de reacción buena por parte de los vivos, y Daniel ha sido lo suficientemente precavido con su nueva vida fantasmal y mantenerla en secreto hasta ahora. Pero la idea ha congelado su cerebro, y eso es todo en lo que puede pensar ahora. Traga saliva sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Julio, que sigue sin moverse un centímetro.

Daniel levanta su mano, y la ve temblar frente a él, la ve temblar mientras la acerca despacio a Julio. Una voz en su cabeza le grita que no lo haga y Daniel se detiene un segundo. Pero quiere hacerlo; quiere tocarlo, extraña tocarlo. Su mano sigue bajando despacio, rozando la espalda de Julio por un segundo, antes de colocarse por completo sobre esta. Su respiración es profunda y sigue el ritmo normal de alguien que esta durmiendo. Daniel suspira, cerrando los ojos por un segundo. Por un segundo se acuerda perfectamente como era estar con él cuando estaba vivo.

Alguien da unos golpecitos en la puerta y Daniel se sobresalta, retirando su mano y parándose de la cama de un brinco. Julio se despierta y le da un puñete al colchón mientras gruñe exasperado.

-¡No jodas, Miguel, estoy durmiendo!

Grita Julio, levantando su cabeza de la cama cuando los golpes se repiten. Se para de la cama y se acerca a la puerta con pasos largos, tirando la puerta abierta apenas tiene su mano en la manija.

La empleada le sonríe, sosteniendo su mochila de colegio en una mano y una taza en otra.

-Lamento despertarlo- Se disculpa la mujer.

-No, no, no se preocupe.- Dice Julio atropelladamente, tomando su mochila y tirándola sobre la cama.

-Su padre esta en el teléfono.- Informa la mujer, antes de acercarle la taza. -Y le preparé algo caliente de tomar.

Julio tira su cabeza hacia atrás por un par de segundos antes de recordar aceptar la taza que le ofrece la amable mujer.

-Gracias.- Dice, tomando la taza y saliendo hacia el pasillo a atender la llamada.

Daniel se queda en la habitación, en la esquina. Le toma un momento darse cuenta de que la empleada sigue en la entrada del cuarto. Se hace piedra cuando se da cuenta de que lo esta mirando fijamente.

-Pasa mucho tiempo siguiendo al joven, ¿verdad?- La mujer sonríe, entrelazando sus manos sobre su delantal blanco.

Me puede ver, piensa Daniel con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras la mujer se da la vuelta y se marcha por el pasillo.

* * *

**A/N: Espero que les haya gustado : ) Estaré actualizando pronto. Reviews son increiblemente apreciados!**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Por qué me puede ver?- Le pregunta Daniel a Luciano, que tiene la cabeza metida en el cajón de ropa de Miguel, mezclando medias para que al chico le tome un año encontrar un par.

-No lo sé- Luciano se voltea a verlo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. -Se supone que nadie te puede ver, a menos que quieras que te vean-¿Estas son medias de lana? Extra suaves...

Luciano mete ambas medias en su bolsillo. Daniel cierra el cajón.

-¿Entonces qué?- Pregunta, tratando de recuperar la atención del moreno. -¿Por qué ella me vio, y Julio no?

Luciano tuerce la boca.

-¿Quizás es psíquica? Ya sabes, esas mujeres que hacen contacto con los muertos...

Luciano se encoge en hombros, haciendo una mueca.

-La verdad que es la primera vez que pasa. Sabes, no nos dan una guía de como ser fantasmas ni nada... Quizás si le preguntas a esos que viven en el sótano-

-¡NO!- Dice la fuerte voz de Catalina desde el marco de la puerta. Ambos se voltean para encontrarse con su rostro indignado. -¡De ninguna manera!

Catalina entra en la habitación, sus ojos moviéndose de Daniel a Luciano alternadamente.

-Te dije que esa mujer era extraña.- Catalina mira a Daniel antes de voltearse a ver a Luciano, quitarle las medias que esconde en los bolsillos del pantalón y meterle un pisotón que hace que Luciano chille. -¡Y a ti, como se te ocurre sugerir semejante cosa! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que son esos y las cosas que hacen a...?

Catalina nunca se refiere a ellos como fantasmas o almas. Suspira y se voltea a ver a Daniel.

-No vayas. Es muy, muy peligroso. Ni siquiera sabemos si esos son humanos, así que aléjate de ellos, ¿si?- Catalina cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y avanza hacia la puerta, lista a volver a lo que sea que la tenga tan ocupada, deteniéndose solo un segundo para gritarle a Luciano.-¡Y tu ordena ese cajón en este mismo instante!

Daniel se ha distraído viendo como Catalina desaparece por el pasillo cuando siente la mano de Luciano en su hombro.

-Digo, no es como si pudieran matarnos, ¿o si?- Luciano sonríe de lado, tomando de regreso las medias antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Daniel asiente, y fuerza una sonrisa.

* * *

Daniel a visto a las almas oscuras muy pocas veces desde que murió. A diferencia de las almas rencorosas, las almas oscuras no tienen forma humana. Son como sombras, siempre en la oscuridad del sótano de la casa, donde no baja nadie porque...porque esta muy oscuro y a todos le da miedo aunque no lo admitan.

Daniel nunca ha bajado al sótano, ni siquiera cuando estaba vivo. Se para en la puerta y mira hacia abajo, y no sabe exactamente que esperaba ver; es negro y cargado de esa energía horrible, como siempre. Las palabras de Luciano retumban en su cabeza y traga saliva; no le pueden hacer nada, Daniel ya esta muerto ¿Que más le puede pasar?

Esta a punto de tomar un paso adelante cuando escucha la puerta de la casa abriéndose y el eco de la voz de Miguel, seguida por la de Manuel. Se aparece en el arco de la sala, donde Miguel murmura algo y Manuel se frota el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-Estas haciendo mucho drama, Miguel. Tu hermano ya esta grande-

-No estoy haciendo drama.- Replica Miguel entre dientes, sus uñas clavándose en la tela del sillón donde se ha dejado caer. Pasa una mano por su pelo y mira a Manuel con una preocupación inusual. -Esta actuando muy, muy raro últimamente-Si papá se entera va a querer que lo mande de regreso, y me voy a quedar solo en esta casa. Y su profesora dice que ha estado faltando a clases ¿Cómo se supone que esconda la libreta de notas o la carta que le van a mandar a papá?

Daniel mira a Miguel alarmado. Manuel deja salir un sonido grave de irritación.

-Y nosotros vamos a reprobar Composición 129, y vamos a tener que tomar clases en el verano.-Responde Manuel cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Miguel le sostiene la mirada con la misma fuerza. Manuel continua. -Mira, a mi no me cae tu hermano y lo sabes. Pero no puedes esperar que actúe como si no hubiese pasado nada, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero? Tiene diecisiete.

-Y por eso, se supone que yo estoy a cargo.- Dice Miguel bajito, removiéndose en el sillón.

-Eres demasiado paranoico.- Manuel niega con la cabeza, suspirando también.-No va a pasar nada.

Hay silencio. Miguel baja la mirada a la alfombra mientras juega con sus pies, Manuel lo observa. Daniel espera impaciente a que Miguel diga algo más ¿Dónde ha estado Julio si no en la escuela? Daniel quiere saber, y quisiera preguntarle a Miguel y no tener que quedarse parado en silencio observando todo.

Hay tantas cosas que Daniel quisiera preguntar; tantas cosas que quisiera decir y que pudo haber dicho si no le hubiesen arrebatado la vida tan injustamente. Aprieta sus manos en puños, su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente.

Manuel se remueve en su sitio y por fin se acerca a Miguel, sentándose a su lado. Miguel levanta la mirada del piso, y mira a Manuel a los ojos. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose rápidamente los hace saltar y voltearse a ver a la entrada. Miguel salta del sillón como si tuviera un resorte, y da profundas zancadas que hacen que el viejo piso de madera retumbe. Manuel tira la cabeza hacia atrás. Daniel sigue a Miguel, que se apresura a alcanzar a Julio en la escalera.

-¿Donde demonios has estado?- Gruñe Miguel, apretando los dientes mientras sube los escalones lo más rápido que puede para alcanzar a Julio.

Julio ignora las preguntas de Miguel, hasta que la mano de su hermano por fin alcanza su brazo y lo tira tan fuerte que Julio tiene que parar en seco y sostenerse de la baranda para no perder el equilibrio.

-¿Qué quieres?- Julio mira a su hermano exasperado.

Miguel lo mira sorprendido por un segundo antes de que su expresión mute en una de completa indignación.

-¿Por qué has estado faltando a clases?- Miguel pregunta firmemente; serio como lo es pocas veces, en un tono bajo que contrasta con su energético carácter.-¿Donde demonios has estado yendo?

Julio bufa con irritación, colocando sus manos sobre las de su hermano en un intento por liberarse de su agarre.

-No he faltado a clases, estas loco.- Explica Julio mientras forcejea con las manos de Miguel, frunciendo el ceño cuando Miguel parece hundir más sus dedos en su brazo. -Y no necesito que me andes cuidando. Ya déjame en paz.

Julio solo forcejea un poco más con Miguel antes de lograr liberarse, aprovechando el momento para continuar su camino hacia su habitación.

-¡Tu profesora llamó!-Continua Miguel mientras sigue a Julio por el pasillo, tratando de alcanzarlo de nuevo. -¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso le va a hacer a tus notas?

Julio es más rápido que Miguel, y antes de que este pueda alcanzarlo, ya ha abierto la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡Julio!

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Miguel.- Murmura Julio antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Miguel.

El sonido del pestillo termina de romperle los nervios al mayor de los hermanos.

-¡¿Como carajos vas a ir a la universidad?!- Grita Miguel a todo pulmón.

No hay respuesta. Miguel patea la puerta y maldice, ahorcando el aire antes de darse media vuelta y emprender camino escaleras abajo. Pasa rozando a Daniel, que esta parado en medio del pasillo, con las manos apretadas en puños.

* * *

Cuando Miguel y Julio se mudaron a ese lugar, Miguel surcaba el último año de secundaria y Julio el segundo. Martin y Miguel se hicieron amigos de inmediato, compartiendo el mismo deseo de asistir a aquella universidad privada local de tan buen nombre y la misma energía para hacer cada clase de tontería en los ratos libres.

Ese año Daniel había decidido evitar al profesor de matemáticas por cuanto tiempo le fuese posible; ese profesor que le toca a todos alguna vez en su vida, el profesor al que le gusta hacer preguntas a aquellos que obviamente no conocen la respuesta y sonreír con burla ante el tortuoso silencio de sus alumnos. El profesor era simplemente un ser detestable.

Daniel se sentaba al fondo del salón, oculto de los flojos ojos del profesor y libre para garabatear en la carpeta cuando la clase se tornaba insoportablemente aburrida. Quizás fue por el hecho de que Julio se pasaba toda la clase durmiendo sobre su mesa, escondido bajo la capucha de su polera de escuela, que Daniel no le habló-ni se dio cuenta de que estaba en el salón-hasta el día que el profesor decidió que era hora de hacer pasar a su clase por el primer trabajo en grupo del año.

Para el día en que les tocó entregar el trabajo en grupo ya se habían vuelto amigos. Hablaban sobre videojuegos, se burlaban de profesores, y aveces meditaban sobre preguntas que parecían solo llevar a más incógnitas. Los dos eran raros: Daniel solo quería que lo dejaran solo para poder hacer lo que le venga en gana, y Julio solo quería la compañía de alguien que no se perdiera entre la masa de gente que tanto lo irritaba.

Poco a poco empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, en la escuela y fuera de ella, y cada día disfrutaban más la presencia del otro.

-No me gusta para nada ese chico.

Había comentado Sebastián un día mientras regresaban a casa.

-Lo mismo digo. Solo va a traer problemas.- Martin se volteó a ver a Daniel con una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Daniel, levantando una ceja.

Martin asintió.

-Sí. Es hermano de Miguel.

-Exacto.- Daniel frunció el ceño con irritación. Martin jamás podía llevarse bien con sus amigos, y Daniel estaba empezando a cansarse. -Pensé que te llevarías bien con él también.

Sebastián suspiró cansado. Martin soltó un bufido de indignación y Sebastián se apresuró a callar a Martin, conociendo bien lo que se venía.

-Martin, no-

-Jamás.- Respondió Martin, inclinándose un poco más cerca de su primo. Paró en seco en medio de la vereda y lo tomo de los hombros.-Es en serio, Dani. Manténte alejado de ese enano, que no tienes ni idea de en que anda metido.

Daniel tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los ojos mientras apartaba las manos de Martin y procedía su camino. Sebastián le pegó un codazo a Martin en las costillas, dejándolo chillar unos pasos atrás mientras él alcanzaba a Daniel.

-Dani, para ser sinceros, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ese enano, en serio. Y puede que Martin este exagerando algo, como siempre...- Sebastian puso una mano en su hombro, acercándose para murmurar, -Pero créeme que no te diría que tuvieras cuidado de no saber algo.

Lo había escuchado de Martin, que hacia lo posible para se alejara de Julio, de Sebastian que tenía fama de mentir una vez cada cien años, y de un par de personas más. Sin embargo, no se había atrevido a preguntarle a Julio si esos rumores eran verdad; después de todo esa ciudad no era tan grande, y los que se codeaban con aquellas malas influencias técnicamente quedaban marcados como gente indeseable. Era verdad que Julio faltaba a clases cada cierto tiempo y sin explicación alguna, y en los fines de semana desaparecía de su casa sin avisar a nadie.

Aún así, a Daniel le resultaba difícil creer que Julio fuera capaz de hacer algo que rondara lo malo; lo conocía desde relativamente poco tiempo, pero aveces se sentía como si lo conociera por años. Simplemente se habían acercado tanto que a Daniel le pareció-por un momento-que sabían todo sobre el otro y comprendían más que nadie como eran en verdad.

Y Daniel sabía que Julio definitivamente no era malo.

-Es verdad- Se le escapó a Julio un día, poco después de librarse de los acosos de Martin.

Y a Daniel, que había estado sonriendo ante la expectativa de pasar un buen rato con su amigo, se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

* * *

Julio nunca menciona nada de lo que hace fuera de la casa; Daniel lo ha estado siguiendo más de lo normal, con la esperanza de que en algún momento suelte algo.

-Prometiste que ya no ibas a hacer eso.

Daniel dice entre dientes mientras observa a Julio echarle llave a la puerta de su cuarto antes de abrir la ventana. Daniel se remueve en su sitio, empezando a seguirlo por la habitación mientras Julio sacude el cobertor de su cama en busca de su celular.

-¿Que demonios estas haciendo?

Pregunta cada noche, y lo único que obtiene de respuesta es el sonido de la ventana del cuarto cerrándose después de que Julio se deslice bajo ella.

Y a Daniel solo le queda tragar el pesado nudo que se hace en su garganta y torcer sus dedos contra las palmas de su mano.

Miguel parece andar en lo mismo; los hermanos pelean constantemente porque al parecer a Miguel se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de seguir a Julio al colegio y la extrema obviedad de la situación mata de vergüenza a Julio. Miguel reniega en el teléfono, quejándose con alguien y chilla exasperado cuando no hay nadie que le explique porque no encuentra sus cosas donde las dejó. Miguel se ve cansado; desparramado en el sillón con un par de libros de universidad sobre su regazo y un brazo cubriéndole la cara.

-Y también esta caminando dormido. Es bueno que este muerta o me habría dado un infarto cuando me lo encontré en el pasillo el otro día. De cara, en serio.- Comenta Catalina, sentada en la isla central de la cocina mientras ojea el periódico.

Luciano se ríe.

-¿No sería divertido ponerle un espejo en la cara y despertarlo? Apuesto a que se mea de miedo.

Catalina niega despacio con la cabeza, pero no puede evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le escape.

Daniel fuerza una sonrisa también. Últimamente esta muy callado.

Al ser un fantasma, Daniel puede olvidarse por completo cuanto tiempo pasa; merodeando por la casa, atrapado en un recuerdo, o acumulando sentimientos que no hacen más que confundirlo... El tiempo parece re iniciarse y Daniel termina perdiendo la linea de que estaba haciendo antes.

Julio sigue escapándose, Miguel sigue siguiéndolo, Daniel sigue molesto, y en el primer piso, la empleada mantiene tensas conversaciones con Catalina. El eco de estas llega hasta el los pisos superiores de la casa.

Es martes y en el segundo piso, Catalina descansa sin saber que Luciano esta cambiando las especias y escondiendo los cuchillos otra vez. Y frente a la puerta del sótano, Daniel se encuentra petrificado. La puerta esta abierta de par en par, invitándolo a entrar al oscuro mundo que existe ahí abajo. Daniel sabe que la casa tiene vida propia; los observa y experimenta con ellos como si fueran ratas de laboratorio. Esa puerta no se ha abierto sola, y no por casualidad cuando Daniel pasaba frente a ella.

Parado a apenas unos pasos del primer escalón, Daniel no se imagina con que propósito la casa lo invita a bajar a ese lugar. Se relame los labios con nerviosismo cuando sus dedos rozan el pomo de la puerta. Su primera idea es cerrar la puerta y marcharse, pero termina inclinándose hacia adelante para ver dentro de la oscuridad del sótano. Cuando parpadea de nuevo, ya esta dentro del cuarto, y la puerta se cierra tras él. Se voltea sobresaltado, y pelea contra el pomo que se rehusa a ceder.

Maldice, sabiendo que la casa no lo dejara salir de ese cuarto hasta que no haga lo que desea. Mira de nuevo hacia abajo, sin creer lo que esta apunto de hacer. Se sujeta de la vieja baranda de acero y baja lentamente los escalones. Es tonto pensar que tropezará y morirá, pero Daniel no puede evitar pensar en ello mientras sus pies tantean en busca de los escalones.

El piso del sótano es de concreto: duro, tosco, y frío. El techo es bajo y lleno de tubos sujetados por vigas de madera que huelen a humedad y polvo. Daniel no puede distinguir más de unos metros delante de él. El cuarto esta lleno de cosas olvidadas, más abandonadas que aquellas en el ático, menos felices. Pisa algo oscuro, un pozo de líquido que se esparce en manchas negras por el concreto.

Daniel presiente que no es agua. Siente miedo y decide que ya le ha dado suficiente gusto a la casa. Se voltea, y se espanta cuando se da de narices contra una sombra negra gigante. Siente agujas destrozarle el cuerpo, pero no se mueve. No puede moverse.

* * *

**(A/N) : Espero que les este gustando la historia UvU tratare de publicar por lo menos una vez a la semana ~ Todos los reviews son recibidos con los brazos abiertos : D ! Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
